Lily Forever!
by nanomi
Summary: As Lily enters her 7th year to Hogwarts, she thought everything would be normal. But guess what? NOT! People start dissappearing and Lily is getting worried...Is this Voldemorts' plan? Sequel to Lily Everlasting is here! LJ RRCHAPTER 5
1. Chapter 1

**_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
_**

**_WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ 'LILY EVERLASTING'!!!! THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THAT FANFICTION! _**

**_Hope everyone enjoys this!_**

**_-Lily_**

The summer holidays were not a bore as Lily had thought. It was fun, exciting and interesting. She had found out that James had a younger sister named Casey and was going to be in her first year at Hogwarts. Sirius visited every now and then. The three friends played Quidditch but had to bear it with Lily because she was a stinky Chaser. Soon it was the last day of July and Serenity, Remus, Peter and Sirius were coming over the next day. 

 Sirius suddenly came out of the fire place at dinner the night before he was supposed to have arrived.

"Bloody heck Sirius, what are you doing here?!" James gasped as he chocked on the piece of meat he was eating. 

"Well I decided to come today because I can't stand that flat I bought last week. I really need a house elf…" Sirius groaned and ran his hand through he's hair. 

"Hungry?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Yeah, I just got back from that stupid summer job at Florish and Blotts." Sirius explained. "And…"

Just then there was a chocking sound coming from Lily. She was gasping for air. "You work at a BOOK STORE!!!!?????" Lily was in hysterics and started hiccoughing.

"That was the only job that I could get…"Sirius now looked red. 

"I was a bit surprised my self, but not as surprised when that annoying Umbridge turned up at my house last night for dinner." Mr. Potter sighed. "Carla Umbridge is trying to get everyone in the Ministry to believe that Muggleborns shouldn't be allowed in Hogwarts."

"That woman is evil I tell you." Lily replied. "I met her last summer when she was handing out flyers…"

_As Lily was handed a flyer she looked at Carla Umbridge with interest._

_"Are you sure you spelled "incredible" right?" She pointed at the flyer. Umbridge shook her head and handed other people more flyers. "Because I think that this whole statement about Muggles is wrong! Muggles are not stupid or that they can't do anything!" _

_"What can a young girl like you do?" Umbridge sneered._

_"Well I can tell everyone that you are an old cookoo headed Ministry official who can't count to 10." Lily smirked. "And besides, wait till the Ministry hears that your husband is not only an Unspeakable, but a death eater!"_

_"You...you..." She gasped._

_"I know. Now hand me those flyers and leave!" Lily held out her wand and pointed it at her._

_"You can't use magic! It's against the law that some 12 year old girl uses magic out of school!" Umbridge shrieked._

_"I am NOT 12, I am 16! Now watch me use magic." Wand raised, Lily pointed it at her and muttered, "Accio," The flyers came into her hand and 5 minuets later Lily got a warning from the Ministry. Umbridge left soon after and Lily didn't see her all day._

Mrs. Potter gave a chuckle. "That is something you don't hear every day that someone has outsmarted Carla!"

"Yeah, you know Lily could make Malfoy cry if she wanted." Sirius said proudly.

"Exactly, and Lily could make Voldemort do a jig if she asked 'nicely'." James laughed.

"Really?" Mr. Potter looked astonished.

"Just last year she nearly jumped off the Astronomy Tower while sleep walking and she was in a coma for like 2 weeks…" James stated. 

Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter interested. "Lily dear it looks like you can do a ton of things, when I was in Hogwarts there was a girl who only stayed for 1 year…I think her name was Victoria Landson." Mrs. Potter said. "She had dark strawberry blonde hair and green almond shaped eyes just like you."

"Well that was my mother," Lily said. "She only went to school for a year because she had…eh…powers." 

"Really? Where is your mother now?" Mrs. Potter asked. Sirius took a seat and looked at Lily interested. 

"She's dead," Lily said quietly. "She died when I was...really young…"

"Poor you, what about you father?" 

"He's dead too, dad only died last year around early December…"Lily looked uncomfortable and glanced at James. It was a common fact between the 6 of them that they wouldn't talk about Lily's family. They had found out that when a Dark Child gives birth to a child, that child is the new Dark Child of that generation. If it's a boy, the boy gets powers and lives long and can only produce one Dark Child that continues the line. In Lily's case, since her powers blossomed too early, she killed her mother. 

"So anyways mom, have you gotten those annoying doxies out of the basement?" James asked knowing that there weren't any doxies there. He and Lily had taken the lot out of there last week.

"I thought you and Lily got them all out." Mr. Potter said fixing his glasses. 

"Well to come think of it-" James started.

"We did get all of them." Lily glared at him. He just shrugged and kept on eating. "Mrs. Potter, I'm full so can I be excused?" 

"Of course dear, take Sirius with you so you two can set up the room you're staying in." 

Lily and Sirius dragged his trunk up the stairs and went into the only spare room that was in the house. Casey was apparently not happy that she had to share a room with Lily, so Lily had moved into the guest room. But now that Sirius was there, they didn't know where to fit everyone.

"We could take the bed out and put sleeping bags so all of us can sleep on the floor." Sirius suggested. 

Lily thought about it for a second. (A/N: You think too…think…two 17 year old boys and a girl…) 

"No way." She said.

"Fine, we could have had fun!" Sirius looked upset.

"If you're trying to see me in less clothes then this you are not in luck!" She crossed her arms.

"Well James gets to see you every night in a nightgown!" Sirius also crossed his arms.

"He does not!"

"Does too!"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No," 

"Yes,"

"No," 

"Yes,"

"Yes,"

"No…" Sirius scratched his head and looked mad.

"Got you!" She smiled sweetly and left the room.

Casey was in the hallway and saw Lily. "Come here Lily!" She said. Lily ran over and saw that she was carrying a book. 

"What's that?" 

"James' diary, I was reading it over and it mentions you on like every day here!" 

"No way…"

"Yes way!" She giggled and held out a page to read. Lily looked at it in interested and read it…:

**_                                                                                                            June 23rd_**

****

**_Today Lily and I played Quidditch. She really isn't good but there might be a ray of hope is she tries to catch the snich. Maybe I could get her to go to the Quidditch match that is going to be head next week? I mean she really needs excitement…Got to go, Lily's yelling for me, better go see what it is._**

****

"James is such a sweaty!" Casey giggled.

*******^^^^^^^^

The next day everybody came and the gang decided that the girls slept in the guest room and that the boys in James'. Serenity and Sirius seemed to enjoy each others company and always seemed to sit next to each other during dinner. James sat next to Lily and Remus sat next to Peter. 

 A few days later the girls were painting nails in their room and the boys were doing god-knows-what. Around 10 the girls were getting ready for bed when there was a knock on the door. Lily opened the door and saw Remus there standing in…boxers.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"We are playing truth or dare and my dare is…is to stay here with you guys in boxers." Remus blushed a deep red. 

Serenity stood up and went over to her dresser drawer and took out parchment and stated writing something. She handed Remus and told to give it to Sirius or James.

Remus left and then James came to their door. He looked mad and then asked Serenity to come over so she went and then in around 5 minuets the whole lot (Peter, Remus, Sirius, James and Serenity) came in. Lily was fast asleep when James looked over at Lily. They decided to let her sleep and they all went to bed.

****


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lily was really tired as she went down to breakfast. Serenity was already down so she quickly ran down and saw that everyone was eating. Mr. Potter was reading the Daily Prophet and Mrs. Potter putting jam on Remus' toast while he was protesting that he could do it himself. 

 Lily took a seat next to James and Serenity sat beside her. Sirius kept on stealing glances at James, Lily was struck suspicious. After eating everyone went up stairs and put on some clothes. (No-body had bothered to put on clothes before breakfast except Lily who still had to comb her hair.) 

 Serenity was putting on her skirt when Sirius skipped into the room.

"Sirius you pervert! Get out!" Lily screeched. Poor Serenity had dropped her skirt by accident and was now in her underwear and Sirius was laughing and everything went chaos. James and Peter came in and saw what was going on, Lily was on top of Sirius trying to get him seriously hurt while Serenity was trying to put on her skirt and at the same time trying to tie a piece of cloth around Sirius' face. 

 Everyone was laughing at the attempt and James pulled Lily off of Sirius and had him taken out of the room looking ready to die of laugher. Then around ten minutes later Serenity came down stairs and saw they boys waiting. She had put on her favorite skirt that was kaki and had sort of belt to go with it and a dark blue shirt that flashed that text: "Born to be Wild". Sirius was actually happy that someone had a shirt like that and asked if he could have that shirt.

"You just want me to take off my shirt and give it to you?" She asked.

"Yes…I mean...no…er…" Sirius was making a gesture with his hands as if he was trying to tell her something but didn't know how.

"You! You!..." Serenity stomped off.

"Evil I tell you evil…" Sirius whispered to Remus. He just snorted.

Lily came down with Serenity and they boys noted that she had yet again changed her shirt to a light blue collar one. Lily was wearing a dark green shirt and this time all the boys were crazy/disgusted of the shirt that had cute snake on it with cute eyes and it said, "Slytherin Wannabe!" and Lily wore a skirt also, but this was a checkered skirt that was really long as if she didn't want to show off her legs. 

"Let's go and play Quidditch!" James said happily.

"Yeah!" All of the boys said happily.

"NO!" The girls said and were joined by Casey. 

"How about we play Muggle football? (Soccer for the Americans!)" Lily asked. 

"Er…Okay…" Everyone agreed.

Lily went into the guest room and from her trunk she took out a football (soccer ball). The group went out and decided to play it three against three and that Casey was a substitute player. Lily explained everything to the boys and Serenity and they made goals and Casey managed to kick it up and the game started. Lily and James were captains and the teams were Sirius, Lily and Remus. James, Serenity and Peter, Lily quickly got the ball and laughed as Peter was a goalie and was looking at the ball and thinking that it was going to hit any minute. Lily passed to Remus and Remus kicked the ball into the goal! 

"YAY!" Sirius and Lily high-fived. Remus was looking rather happy also. 

 The game then started to get rougher. James and Lily were both trying to get the ball from eachother and James somehow hit his nose on Lily's head (A/N: That happened to me!) and he stood there with his eyes watering. The game ended 2 hours later with the score 25-24, Casey had tried scoring that last goal to make it a tie but she missed. 

 They all retreated and when into the Potter's living room and sat down looking dead. 

****~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~ 

The next day the group got their Hogwarts letters. Lily was in shock when she saw a Head Girl badge come out with the letter and she was really shocked when James got one also. Sirius teased James to no end when they all saw the badges. Judging for their book list, the only thing new was their DADA book and Charms book. Mrs. Potter agreed to let them go to Diagon Alley and get them.

"Diagon Alley!" Lily screeched and in the fireplace and was off. Sirius just Apparated with a 'pop' Remus, James and Peter used the fireplace also. 

"Where to now?" Serenity had her book list because no-one else took theirs. 

"I need robes!" Peter piped. 

"Me too!" Lily said. 

"Okay…then you two go buy robes and Sirius and I shall go buy the books for everyone. James and Remus you two go and buy potions ingreedience for everyone." Serenity ordered.

Everyone when to do their shopping and got back together at the Leaky Cauldron and saw Lucius Malfoy sitting at a table.

"Well, well, well isn't it the Muggle loving gang." He said with a sneer. "Not to mention that there is a _Muggleborn__ with them now!" _

"Oh, fu-" Lily started.

"Go away Malfoy!" James cut Lily off.

"Why should I?" He snickered. "Protect your mudblood! Something awful might happen to her if she isn't looked after!" He gave a laugh and with the swish of his cloak he was off. Lily was really mad looking now. 

"I can't believe he call me a…a…you know what!" Lily was now in a bad mood. 

Just then out of the fire came Mrs. Potter and Casey.

"I got my Hogwarts letter just as you left!" Casey showed them.

"Good for you!" James muttered.

"I want Lil and Serenit to go shopping with me!" Casey said. She started playing with her black curly hair and looking at the mother with her hazel eyes that were just the same color as James'. 

 Lily was a bit shocked at the nick name since Sirius called her Lily Billy and the nick names changed often to his mood. One she was called Lily Killy when Sirius got mad at her for kicking him. Serenity was rather happy about her nick name since Lily never called anyone with a nick name.

"Well I guess you can! I need to take James underwear shopping anyway." Mrs. Potter smiled and saw that James had turned a bright pink. 

"Mother…I told you not to say that out loud…" James muttered.

"Sorry James, go on Casey. Floo back later then!" Mrs. Potter when with James and Remus, Sirius and Peter went off somewhere. 

Lily called out as the three girls were about to leave, "How about ones with little snitches that fly around?" 

And the girls ran off into Diagon Alley with laugher trailing after them. 

 As they entered a shop to by quills for Casey the saw Snape there looking for parchment.

"Hi…" Lily gave a small wave and Snape looked up and muttered something to her and left the shop red faced.

"What was that all about?" Casey asked.

"Well it looks like Snape here has a crush on you!" Serenity giggled.

"No way, I do not believe you!" Lily crossed her arms and then added, "Let's go and buy the quills and parchment and get out of here…" 

After shopping they went back and saw the boys had already left and they went back to the Potter's themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._**

**_WARNING: PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE READ 'LILY EVERLASTING'!!!! THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THAT FANFICTION! _**

**_Hope everyone enjoys this!_**

**_-Lily_**

The rest of the summer when quickly and Lily and the gang were getting ready to got Hogwarts. Everybody woke up at 9 and scrambled down stairs to have breakfast and get everything ready. Lily was having a fun time because every time James put something into his trunk, she tossed it out. After 10 minuets James realized what she was doing and started chasing her. Lily screamed and ran to the guest room were she saw Serenity and Sirius talking or more like flirting. 

"OUT BLACK, OUT!" She screamed and hit him with a 'Witch Weekly' magazine. 

"Hey, that's my magazine!" Serenity said laughing softly.

"I'm out, I'm out!" Sirius ran out.

"C'mon let's get packing darling," Lily said and patted Serenity on the head. (She was sitting on the bed) 

"Evil, I tell you," Serenity said and they got ready to leave. 

 It was now 10 am and everybody was ready and they piled into Mr. Potter's Muggle car. 

Soon they were driving in a field and Lily had no clue what they were doing. 

"Why are we here?" 

"We're flying, Lily Billy," Sirius explained.

"Mother Jesus, no…" She started to say but with force, they were up in the air and soon were in the clouds. 

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts!" Casey said happily next to Lily.

"I bet," Serenity said smiling. "What house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor!"

"I think I hear Slytherin, didn't you Serenity?" Lily teased.

"Why yes," 

"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR STOP TEASING!" Casey yelled.

"Girls, girls please stop yelling…" Mrs. Potter said.

"Sorry," They said together.

Soon they were at Kings Cross Station with 10 minuets to spare. 

"Run darling run!" James said teasingly to Lily and Serenity.

"I swear, you're fan club wouldn't want to hear that!" Lily said giving him a kiss on the cheek and saying 'thanks' to the Potter and disappeared into the barrier. 

"Lily, wait up!" Serenity ran too, the James, Sirius and Peter.

Casey went with her parents and the group didn't know what happened to her later. 

!@! 

Hours on the train felt like minuets as they group chatted and Serenity and Lily went around yelling "LILY EVANS IS BACK TO SPIT!" and (A/N: I have no clue why I put that…) then Lily went around looking at the first years with James telling the horror stories about Hogwarts. 

 Molly came up to Lily and told her, "Congrats on being the head girl!" to her horror. 

 Mostly the Slytherins weren't happy with this. Snape did say, "I think making you Head Girl is the 1000th dumbest thing yet," to James' displeasure.

Soon they were at Hogwarts and they took their seats waiting for the Sorting to begin. When the first years came in, Lily was smiling and remembered her sorting…

^FLASHBACK^

_Young Lily Evans waited in line with the other students and was starring around at the hall and thinking it was the most wonderful thing ever. As the old professor Planeters put the stool and hat down waiting for the students to be ready for the Sorting. When it began, Lily felt so sick she wanted to rush out and try to find the closest bathroom and barf. _

_"EVANS, LILY!" Came a shaky voice from the teacher, Lily ran through the group of students up to the hat and put it on with shaky hands. _

_"**Well, how wonderful to have a muggle-born like you here…You would make a very good Ravenclaw, not to mention you would make a good Slytherin…No?" **It seamed to pause and continue a few seconds later, "**Gryffindor would do you good. But Slytherin makes you stand out and show them what you are…No…you seam to hate that too…GRYFFINDOR it is…"**_

^END OF FLASHBACK^ 

"I loved my sorting," Sirius said smiling.

"Sure, that Hat probably said that you've got the thickest head," Lily said.

"Oh come on Lily," Serenity punched her arm gently.

"Shut up you guys, Casey is up…" James said.

Everybody had their eyes on her. 

"Potter, Cassandra," The stern voice of McGonagall echoed through the Hall. 

 Small and sickly pale Casey walked up and put the hat on. There was a small silence and the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" James and Sirius stood up and clapped. Lily felt like joining in, but her senses told her not to. Casey ran over to Lily and Serenity looking happy.

 This was going to be a great year, thought Lily. "No, it won't…" her mind answered it. But she ignored it waited for the food and after eating too much and having Serenity complain about gaining wait, they went to bed and got ready for the next school day. 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!! Hope u enjoyed it!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._**

****

**_I'm really sorry that I haven't updated this sooner…I've got sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much school work that it's  got me so many sleepless nights…god how much I hate school.. But I guess the weekends are relaxation! Enjoy the chapter and leave a review!!! Yay!!!!_**

**_ Read and Review!_**

**_~Lily_**

Soon classes started and everyone was very busy. Lily was having a fun time messing up in Potions, even thought she always seemed to pass the tests. James was doing what he liked best, which was jinxing Snape. 

 Lily was very frustrated about that and told him to stop. But of course, James wouldn't.

 September rolled by quickly and October was there. Then something very strange happened on Halloween...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lily and the gang were walking down to the Halloween feast with happy thoughts. Everyone sat down and when the food appeared Sirius stood up. 

"Sirius, sit back down!" Remus replied looking at his friend.

He ignored. Sirius walked out of the Great Hall and didn't return for the rest of the feast. Lily just looked up and studied the bats as she ate, Serenity pulled out 'Witch Weekly' and James and Peter continued their talk. None had noticed Sirius. 

 Remus thought that he had gone somewhere and he also continued eating. 

"Hey, you guys," Lily said thirty minutes later. "Where's Sirius?"

"He went somewhere," Remus answered.

"Where?" James put in.

"I don't know," 

"You better,"

"Seriously,"

"Shut up you two, we've got to find Sirius." Lily picked her self up and tugged Serenity along. The rest followed.

After looking around secret passageways, even James dared himself into Hogsmeade and came back with nothing. 

"We should get Dumbledore," Peter said.

"No, it's too early," Lily said checking her watch. "If Sirius isn't back in the dorms before 12, THEN we got to Dumbledore."

"No," Serenity disagreed; she put her hands on her hips. "We should go now!" 

"C'mon!" Lily said frustrated.

"No!"

Serenity took her wand out. Lily followed. The boys just took out their wands and stunned Lily. (A/N: **_Poor Lily..._**) Remus levitated her into Dumbledore's office with everyone crowding the chairs. 

"Why hello," the old headmaster replied.

"Sirius is gone!" Serenity leaped up from her chair, her blonde hair hitting James' face. 

"Do you know where-" Dumbledore was cut off by Remus.

"No, he just left the feast all of a sudden," Remus said remembering.

"I'll ask the professors to search for him," Dumbledore said as the teens left. "I will inform you when he's found." 

Everyone left and Peter un-stunned Lily who was furious. 

"Why did you do that to me?!" She roared.

"For you sake," Serenity replied.

"Some friends you are!" Lily stormed off.

"She's really mad," James said quietly.

"Let's just ignore her," Serenity put in and walked off. "I'm going to bed." 

***** Next day... 

Lily was really mad. So giving Serenity another chance was stupid. She hadn't changed a bit since 4th year...She slammed her books on to the library table and walked off trying to find a book on magical disappearances. 

 Taking a book off a shelf she skimmed it looking for anything helpful. 

"_Disappearances happen quite often...usually have to do with charms like the 'Dissappear Charm' known for making hundreds of people disappear in the late 12th century..."  Lily read. "Load of rubbish..." she muttered and put the book back. _

 As she heard the morning bell go off she rushed off to Charms. 

Lily was the last to arrive. She saw her friends and almost took a seat next Serenity, but remembered that "fight" last night. Lily turned in the other direction and sat in the back. 

"Today we will be learning a disappearing charm. It comes in handy when you want to have something disappear for awhile..." Flitwicks voice drowned on. Lily just stared off into space until someone shook her. As she turned she saw the girl who mostly everyone hated. Elizabeth Morgan, the most out-of-this world girl.

"We need to practice the charm," Her mystical voice sighed. 

"Okay..." Lily muttered and stood up. 

"I'll make these books disappear; I think it would help to have a wand?" Elizabeth said.

"Of course! That's why we're here, to learn how to use a wand!" Lily gasped. 

"I seem to have misplaced mine..." Morgan gave a sheepish smile.

Lily realized that it was behind her ear. "It's on your ear..." She pointed out.

"I never realize it," Morgan gave another sheepish smile.

"It's fine," She smiled and both practiced the charm and managed to make one book disappear together. 

"Meet you later..." Morgan gave her trade mark smile and stalked off after class. 

Lily sighed and ran off into History of Magic. As she sat down and took out her notes, something was flung into her face. It turned out to be a note. She opened it and read it:

_Forgive us please! We really didn't mean to! _**Come on Lily, I'm really, really sorry! **It was only to help a friend in need. I think we did do something stupid so I'm very sorry. Sorry  Lily, I don't think I could stun that well...

_Forever,_

_Serenity, _**James, Remus, and Peter**

Lily read it over and crumbled up the note and stuck it into her pocket. During that lesson she thought about it. _Maybe _they just wanted her back...but _maybe _they just pitied her loses, like her dad, and mum. 

"The great goblin war of the 15th century was to have a right between man and Goblin..." Binns drowned on.

Lily wrote down everything that sounded important but not to make it sound so dull as Binns. Instead of putting 'between man and Goblin' she put 'between evil James and pretty Lily' even though she didn't do very well when everything was full of evil James'. 

Soon the class was over much to Lily's relief. She rushed down to the Great Hall for lunch. There, she took a sandwich and stuffed it into her mouth and gobbled down a glass of pumpkin juice. She was out of there in 5 minutes. Quickly she ran at top speed to the library and set out a search for disappearing disasters. Maybe there would be something there? 

 Just 10 minutes later Lily gave up. NOTHING was there to explain what happened to Sirius. With grief inside her, she walked off to Potions.

 As she entered the dungeons she saw Malfoy and Snape arguing with James. Sighing, she pushed herself through the crowd and toward James. 

"Would you please stop? It's not worth fighting over whatever you're fighting over!" Lily stared at Malfoy with a hint of a sneer in her face. 

"Exactly, Lucius. We should listen to the Mud-blood, they always seem to know what's best for us pure-bloods." Snape snickered. "Because they could give us the wrong idea about the Wizarding world, we shouldn't continue our talk here." 

"Take that back!" James looked a bit furious. "You can't say that- that _word in front of Lily!" He looked at Lily and pushed back. James took out he's wand and pointed it at Snape's chest. "On the count of three, I will give you a nice taste of the coloring charm. One-Two-Thr-" James was cut off by the professor._

"20 points from Gryffindor and a detention tonight Potter," Professor Harold said. Harold, was the head of Ravenclaw, he was a tough teacher always wanting the best of everyone. He pressured his house to be the best, and so it happened that 2 years earlier, they had won the best Potions grade from all of the houses.  

"Thanks Professor," James smiled. "That's 799! I really need to get one more today and I break the school record!"

Lily rolled her eyes. Typical James... Then in Potions all they did was take notes, she took a lot of notes that took up all the parchment she had in her bag. But one thing bothered her so much she even gave her self a note taking break. 

 Sirius, where is he? What happened? Why did someone want him so badly?? She pondered. Maybe the answer lies in his eyes...

**_END.._**

****

**_I feel so good that I finished that... thank god!!! Well now then, hope it was good, and well as always: REVIEW!! Thanks!_**

****

**_Lily Forever!_**


	5. Chapter 5

 **_DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._**

**_ Sorry it's taken so long to up-date! School's been driving me nuts…Well hope you enjoy!_**

**_Lily_****__**

Entering her dorm later that night, Lily saw that all of the girls were on their beds with the lights on. Feeling as if the world had turned against her she snapped at them and told them to go to bed. 

"No, we need to talk," Molly snapped back hands on hips. "You hurt Serenity really bad! You should apologize!"

"I don't think so; she should be the one apologizing to me!" Lily went over to her bed and started putting her books and essays away that she'd done. 

"I get Stunned by all kinds of people, like my brother or mom every time I try to go somewhere with out permission. I don't get mad!" Alyssa replied. "Deal with it!"

"Leave me alone," Lily calmly tried to say, but couldn't. "I DON'T CARE IF THEY WANT TO APOLIGIZE! I THINK THAT MAYBE SIRIUS COULD HAVE BEEN FOUND IF THEY'D WAITED A WHILE AND DONE SOME REASEARCH WITH ME! BUT NO! THEY ALWAYS DO WHAT SERENTIY WANTS! PRETTY SERENTIY GETS EVERYTHING! NEVER ME!" (**A/N: I think I kept caps lock on too long…lol) **

Serenity poked her head out the bathroom door with tires coming out of her eyes. "I hate you too Lily…" She sobbed and locked herself in the bathroom. 

"Get out!" Alyssa and Molly shoved her out with a blanket and pillow.   
  
Feeling mad she walked out of the common room and went down to the second floor and entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"Who's here?!" A sad voice called.

"It's Lily Evans, the head girl." She said head down.

Myrtle's ghostly figure floated down. "What do you want?" She said in a demanding voice. 

"Company," Lily sat down on the floor. "And a friend."

"Well I can't be too much of a help, but you could perhaps lay your things on the floor and we could have a small sort of sleep over." Myrtle said. Back in her second year, Lily and Myrtle had met by accident when she had wondered into the bathroom by accident. They had gotten a friend ship and visited each other sometimes in other girls' toilets.   

"Thanks Myrtle," She lay her stuff on a none wet spot and lay down. "Everyone is so horribly mean to me! I'm so mad at the whole world…wish I could die…" Lily turned to her side. "And that Voldemort would just leave the world alone or just fuck off to Antarctica freeze his ass off."

"Well I guess we all hope that," Myrtle said. "But I guess we can never heal the world. Poor me, having to be dead and all, if I was alive I could be married."

"If I ever have a son, he'll most likely be friends with you. Even if I have to beet sense into his thick skull."

They giggled.

After a while, Lily fell asleep and dreamed something that would change her view of the girls' bathroom.

_A tall boy was walking; he had black hair and was quite handsome. Behind him was a huge snake, hissing at the boy. Lily was amazed at the boy, he just talked back and led the snake over to a stall._

_"Leave me alone!" The very familiar voice of Myrtle filled the room. Mistakenly she opened the stall and stuck her head out and looked at the snake in the eye. With a faint gasp, she fell down dead.   
 _

_Quickly Lily walked over to her cold body and sat down next to it. The boy just lead the snake somewhere and came back and shoved Myrtle's body into the toilet seat and left the bathroom looking as if he had just done the impossible. _

_Having a slickly feeling in her body, she ran after the boy and saw Professor Dippet, (A/N: Sorry if the spelling is wrong!!!) who she recognized from Hogwarts: A History._

_"I was checking up on the students, and I heard that the girl has died in the bathroom. Mostly likely the basilisk's work, I still wonder who opened the chamber." He sneered. _

_"You go back to your dorm Tom; I shall tell the Healers to take the body out. Don't mention much about this my dear boy." Dippet said._

_"Why would I? Everything would be out other wise." The boy Tom walked off._

_Lily ran after him thinking that something bad was going to happen._

_"There you are Voldemort," A girl's voice called in a silent whisper. "Is she dead?"_

_"Yes, the entire fault is because of that oaf Hagrid, he should be out of Hogwarts soon." He took out his wand and went over to a door and blasted it open. _

_"They know about you Hagrid, everyone knows you're attacking all those mud bloods."_

_"No…" The no echoed in Lily's brain._

_"YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE, AND YOU BLEW IT!" Tom raised his wand as a creature came out of a trunk. (A/N: See __CoS__ for a better summary of this, but please excuse me for my trying…)_

Suddenly Lily woke up to see Myrtle standing over her.

"It's 6 and you should go back to your common room and get ready." She said.

"Thank you, I'll come and visit when I can."

Running off into her dorm, no-one was awake which was good. Taking a quick shower and dressing silently she went down to the Great Hall early for breakfast. 

In the hall she saw James sitting at the Gryffindor table with Remus and Serenity. Seems as if that they woke up early for once.

Not noticing that Peter was missing (A/N: Ten thousand to you if you guessed who's gone now…but if you don't read on) from the group. 

Lily sat at the other end of the table and started eating toast and reviewed that night's weird dream. The words that Tom had said sticked in her mind, _You_ had your chance, and you blew it!_ Maybe the dream had a meaning of its own. Unknown to her, but the dream was celebrating its 36th year of hell._


End file.
